Cartoon references in 34th Wild Street (Blogspot stuff)
How did the cartoon references in 34th Wild Street got their own problem in 1996-99. Let's find out Blitz Wolf (1942) - a reference got Boris Squirrel falling out of the sky and then the box lands falling to Beth the Vixen Fox and Jack the Cheetah Leopard and they got falling down into the deep dark forest, jungle, rainforest area in the episode in the first one called Boris's New Roommate. Haredevil Hare (1948) - a reference in the title card is the episode of "Go Far, Go Neither Outer Space, Go Space Squirrel Far Out" is somewhat similar to this cartoon's title card. Betty Boop cartoon shorts - the references saying catchphrases that Susan Bunny Rabbit did "Boop-boop be-doop, Wooooo!" in the episode of The Animal's Got Talent and another reference is Bimbo's Initiation (1931) to where got Boris the Squirrel opened his throat and got a horror heart and he is swallowed a heart and he is falling out of the bridge in the episode of How Did the Squirrel Got The Friend of a Man. Disney cartoon ideas - a reference in that the problem of Mickey Mouse cartoon was The Mad Doctor (1929) to where Beth the Vixen Fox behind the shadow in the wall and there's the two shadows of the mad dogs and how point that is similar to cats in the episode of Haw, haw, haw, haw, Wilderness, another reference in that problem of Donald Duck cartoon was Charlie the Skink got Donald Duck's clothing and that's how Mr. Swindell Stork got his problem in the episode of The Good, Bad Ferry Boat, the third reference in that problem of Goofy cartoon was Baggage Buster (1941) to where Mr. Swindell Stork got the suitcase got opened wide and then the skeleton chattering to scare Mr. Swindell Stork and then he closed the suitcase shut in the episode of Where's Boris? and the last reference in that problem of Three Little Pigs (1933) to where Boris the Squirrel and Susan the Bunny Rabbit hiding in the bed to where Mr. Swindell Stork is knocking in the door to similar that the third pig knocks the door and then the two pigs hiding in the episode of Who Let the Humans Out?. Woody Woodpecker cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem of Woody Woodpecker cartoon was Pantry Panic (1941) to where Boris the Squirrel spying a human bully and he's laughing at Boris wicked laughter and then Boris is laughing at him is wicked laughter to where inside the house of Halloween to similar to Woody Woodpecker and the evil ghost in the episode of Hoot, Howl and Boo!. Animaniacs cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem to Pinky and the Brain and then Boris the Squirrel what do you wanna do tonight and then Jack and Beth suggested hmm... let's go! in the episode of Egg of a Deal. The Simpsons cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem to Homer Simpson made appearance cameo outside of the hut to see Mr. Swindell Stork hits Homer in the episode of The Gone Day to the Squirrel. Ren and Stimpy cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem to Ren and Stimpy parody made appearance to naming Rank "a chihuahua turns into a toad" and Stumpy "a cat turns into a hare" to see the animals coming in the stage to see Little Toes and Big Al with Susan Bunny sings in too in the episode of Times Wasting, No Show Stopper. Ducktales cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem to Ducktales' Scrooge McDuck money dive parody with Mr. Swindell Stork is jumping out of the money to see Boris is going on with Max the Maximum Armor Bird in the episode of Crazy Mimic Maniac. Scooby-Doo cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem to Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo cartoon reference was the glowing eyes in the dark to staring at Vlad Woodpecker towards the eyes in the dark, that's scary in the episode of Magic Squirrel Mania along with Beth the Vixen Fox says "Jinkies, what is this" of Velma's catchphrase. more cartoon ideas - a reference in that problem to Red Hot Riding Hood (1943) clip is Red singing Oh Daddy shows Mr. Swindell comes out Boris's stomach in the episode of No Pain, No Gain, another reference in that problem to Porky in Wackyland (1938) to where Boris the Squirrel sees the jungle hut to show the open doors is pretty similar to the Do-Do Introducing in Person to Warner Bros. in the episode of Yucky, No Mucky, the third reference in that problem to Felix the Cat cartoon called Neptune Nonsense (1936) to where Boris the Squirrel got fish bowl to Susan in the episode of Pet Problems and the last reference in that problem to Porky Pig end cartoon to show Boris the Squirrel says Aba-day-aba-day-aba-day-Th-th-That's all you've got humans in the episode of How to End the World?. Category:Blogspot stuff Category:My art STUFF Category:Facebook stuff Category:YouTube stuff Category:Twitter stuff Category:Instagram stuff